


The Lovers We Were... Are... And Will Be...

by KSForever



Category: NCIS
Genre: After hours & at home, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: A heart to heart over drinks.





	The Lovers We Were... Are... And Will Be...

The Lovers We Were… Are… And Will Be…

Ducky sat his shot glass down on the coffee table. He turned to Jethro. “I know you don’t like me to say it; but that song comes to mind…” He paused. “Nothing compares, Jethro… In the best way, of course…” Ducky paused again, “To the lovers we were… I’m sorry, Jethro. Don’t worry; I won’t be after you again!”

“That’s not why you split with Penny, is it?” Jethro was sitting on the edge of his sofa, beside his friend, and looked back to his friend, who was resting back.

“Penny and I… It wasn’t… We were not an item, Jethro.” Ducky confided.

Jethro smiled, and leaned back on his sofa, with his friend, turning his head to look at him.

“You’re right, Duck. You have always been right, about us. “Nothing compares to the lovers we were….” He admitted suddenly. With those words, something, more than one thing, lifted from where it had previously clung to him. He leaned over, and looked in to Ducky’s eyes.

It began again with a kiss.

“Nothing compares to the lovers we were…. Are… and will be…” Jethro gave voice to his romantic side.

“Jethro, it might not be quite like you remember… I might not be quite as you remember… Quite a few years have gone by…” Ducky felt he must warn Jethro.

“For me, too, Ducky… Don’t worry…” He kissed Ducky, and, at last, kissed away all their worries…

The End..?  
29.1.12


End file.
